


Profound Bondage

by TrickstersGalore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersGalore/pseuds/TrickstersGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't like to be embarrassed, especially in front of people. So when Dean oversteps the mark, Cas gets his own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> For fluffylittlewings, big fan ;)

"Come on, just while he's looking around." A young Miss James said. 

"No," Dean responded "please stop you're making me uncomfortable." 

Cas and Dean were supposed to be interviewing the young blonde woman after her father was mysteriously killed by a 'wild dog'. They'd entered the large house together, but when it came to asking the questions Dean had drawn the short straw. The questions he asked weren't important, all they needed was time to look around the house and that's where Cas had gone, unfortunately with it being such a big house they both knew he'd be gone a little longer than usual. Dean sat on the couch in a suit he'd bought a while back, his fake badge half hanging out of his pocket. But this young girl, Victoria James was a well-known wild child. Her father had spoiled her rotten since birth so she was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it. Right now, she knew what she wanted, she knew who she wanted. She wanted D ean.

"You do know it's a federal offence to sexually harass someone, especially someone like me." He said trying anything to put her off at this moment.

"I can make it feel good, I can make it feel real good." She whispered getting close to his ear and placing a hand on his knee.

"Please stop I'm not-"

His sentence got cut off when she moved a hand over his crotch making his mouth drop open wide, he just wanted Cas to come back and to take him away from her.

"You know your partners pretty hot too, maybe he could join us?" She suggested.

"No. Cas wouldn't do that to me." He responded quietly trying to push her off.

"Do what?" She asked a little confused.

"Cheat on me with a spoiled little bitch like you." Dean said with a smirk knowing he was totally right.

"You two are...-"

"Yeah he's mine, and I'm his understand?" He got a little passive aggressive. He didn't mean to, he was just so passionately in love with Castiel that he didn't want anyone to interfere with them.

"Oh..." She said quietly noticing Cas enter the room and walk over to Dean. "Shame because I bet he's a demon in the sack."

"Quite the opposite," Dean chuckled, he stood up and grabbed Cas' arms. "He's an angel." Dean chuckled.

"Dean what're you-" Cas asked quietly turning his back on her and facing Dean who kissed him quickly. "Trust me." The dirty blonde haired man said.

Dean turned Cas around slowly to face the girl again. He placed both hands on Cas' neck letting his fingers slowly trace their way up through his hair. "See this hair? Dark, thick strands." He said his eyes firmly on the girl. "Perfect for pulling and playing with." Dean chuckled. "And you see these hands?" He put his hands in Cas' raising one with their fingers interlocked. "They're big and strong, I tell ya there's nothing these hands do that doesn't feel incredible." He smirked putting his hands on Cas' chest and slowly making his way down his stomach. “Now this body is a work of art, toned, tanned, soft, strong perfect for snuggling," He chuckled lowly and winked "and other things." He spun Cas around pressing their bodies together feeling each other’s growing erections. He placed both hands on his ass cheeks. "God I love this ass," he giggled "you could bounce a dime off this thing and a penny and a nickel but I tell you this ass is at its best when it's pushing what's in front into you and there's this cute little muscle definition that appears." He bit his lip turning Cas for the final time and cupping his crotch "Now this dick," he started, making Cas blush "it's at least 9 1/2 inches, probably a lot more, now you can rub it, suck it or have it in other places and it'll still go all night." He smiled kissing Castiel's neck softly but keeping eye contact with the woman. 

"Alright how much?" She asked quickly standing up.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"How much, to watch you two fuck?" She asked seriously.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked chuckling.

"Nope I have a fetish." She smirked winking at Cas.

"Sorry lady but only I get to see what's under this suit." Dean said before turning to Cas. "Come on let's go." They left, Cas walking in front of Dean. He looked down trying to hide his erection from her under full knowledge that Cas already knew it was present.

They walked back to the impala quickly getting in and driving away. Cas turned to dean not quite angry but not overly pleased with what had happened.

"Why did you do that?" He asked raising an eyebrow even though Dean's eyes were fixed on the road.

Dean shrugged. "I hadn't touched you in almost 3 hours, I had to as soon as I saw you." He giggled. "Plus it showed me just how easily that family will make a deal to get what they want." He winked.

"Well it was embarrassing!" Cas pouted crossing his arms.

"Aww I'm sorry." Dean smirked. "If it helps she was totally turned on by you, and she wasn't the only one."

Cas smiled softly placing a hand on Dean's knee. "I know I could feel you." He giggled. "Dean?"

"Yes Cas?" 

"Did you mean what you said back there, about me?"

"Yes. Of course I did."

Cas smiled and looked away before looking quickly back at Dean when the car stopped unexpectedly. "What's wrong?" He asked

Dean looked at Cas. "What's my one rule?"

"No talking about sex with Sam." 

"No the other one." Dean chuckled. "No boners go without being properly seen to." He winked at Cas putting a hand on his upper thigh.

"Dean you don't have to when you're driving." Cas said looking Dean straight in the eye.

"I know but look, the cars stopped so I can sort you out now."

Cas smirked before pulling Dean into a soft kiss, as their lips touched a spark ignited in Dean making him a little desperate and needy for his angel. Cas broke the kiss. "Take us home Dean it'll be easier there." Cas said a little disappointed. Dean sighed and nodded moving back behind the wheel and starting the car again. He drove fast, very fast. Cas had an effect on Dean, the kind that made him desperate and do just about anything for some attention from the blue eyed man. 

They were barely in the room two seconds before Dean had his hands on Cas' hips pressing their lips together roughly.

"Cas, you remember when I taught you how to talk dirty?" Dean asked.

"Yes dean why?"

"I want you to do it now"

"Okay I'll try." Cas said innocently, pushing Dean back onto the bed roughly. He pinned Dean's wrists to the bed sitting on his lap with a leg on either side of him. 

"You've been bad Dean, you need to be punished I'm not sure you deserve my dick today." Das said with a smirk on his face.

"Cas please-" 

"No talking." Cas interrupted. "Not if you want to come tonight."

Dean’s mouth dropped open his breath fast and deep.

"Stay there." Cas whispered getting off and running over to the duffle bag in the closet, he brought back some rope and bound Dean’s wrists to the headboard. Cas stood back off the bed and slowly undressed himself leaving his clothes on a pile on the floor.

"I'll give you dirty talk if I can be rough?" Cas offered looking at dean.

"Yes! Please! God yes!" 

"First of all I didn't say you could talk, secondly blasphemy? Come on Dean, you know better than that, you know what this means, punishments." Cas smirked moving to the bag again and pulling out what can only be described as a cock ring, he was in control tonight and Dean would come when he wanted him to. Cas walked back over to the bed and literally ripped Dean’s clothes off not caring where they went after that. He placed the ring on Dean. "You'll come when you have permission tonight." He whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean bit his lip hard and nodded in agreement, he loved it when Cas got bossy with him. Dean was so used to him being innocent and submissive so when he had his dominant nights, Dean took full advantage. Cas kissed Dean's neck letting his hand go down to rub up and down Dean’s shaft. Dean threw his head back, his breathing deep and irregular. Cas pushed deans legs apart kneeling between them. He broke the connection between his lips and Dean's neck, he looked down.

"Wow my boy's hard tonight, you know I never get enough of that big hard dick of yours." He giggled smirking deviously at Dean. "Never get enough of touching it like this." He wrapped his fingers around Dean's member just under the head and jerked him a couple of times quickly. "And that taste, wow it's some kind of drug." He wiped the precome Dean produced before the ring was added with the tip of his finger and put it in his mouth moaning as he licked over it. 

"I want to ride you Dean, I want to ride your dick make you beg for the release you so desperately crave."

Cas leaned down and licked the slit at the top of Dean's cock making Dean a moan slip from his lips quietly hoping Cas wouldn't hear. But he did. Cas knelt up looking at dean.

"Did you just make noise?"

Dean shook his head frantically, Cas always found new ways to punish him so it was hard to expect anything.

"You're lying, I'll shut you up." He moved up and sat on Dean's chest with his cock stretching to Dean's lips.

"Open." Cas ordered staring into Dean's eyes. Dean obeyed opening his mouth. Cas pushed his cock into Dean's mouth quickly and harshly making Dean's body jump a little. Cas chuckled lowly, putting a hand on either side of Dean's face as he thrust into his mouth at a regular pace. Cas moaned and sped up pushing into Dean's mouth deeply making his boyfriend's eyes water and a little saliva fall from his mouth. Cas grabbed some of Dean's hair pulling it slightly as he gripped it, he pulled Dean's head onto himself making the blond deep throat him as he moaned and threw his head back. 

Cas pulled himself out and knelt between Dean's legs again. He leaned down and took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth making the man pull on the rope, unsuccessfully trying to escape the hold. Cas looked up at Dean and took him out of his mouth, he smirked as he used his thumb to draw circles around the slit on the tip.

"You like that baby? You like seeing me with your cock in my mouth? You like seeing me being your dirty little slut? No one treats me like you Dean no one will ever treat me as well as you do."

Dean arched his back desperate to make a noise at least but he knew he shouldn't, not because it was easier to be submissive but because he loved the extra sparkle that dominance gave Cas' eyes. Cas took all of Dean’s dick into his mouth, pushing it down his throat making Dean's body jerk upwards slightly. Cas bobbed his head up and down on as much of Dean's dick he could take without gagging as he raised his hand to the other man's mouth, pushing his index finger in. Dean sucked on it making it wet and glistening when Cas pulled it out and replaced it with his middle finger. He then repeated the action with his ring finger. 

"You know where these are going?" Cas asked pulling all fingers out of Dean's mouth. "Your perfect little ass." He whispered close to his ear. "Gunna work you open and get you wet for me." He teased.

Cas followed through on his word using his first finger to circle the tight muscle of Dean's entrance. He did it with a huge grin looking down at the wanting, desperate green if Dean's eyes. His eyes widened as Cas slipped a finger into Dean harshly not waiting for his hole to adjust around it before moving in and out of Dean quickly.  
“You know the safe word don’t you De?” Cas whispered pulling a fast nod from Dean. Dean’s legs had instincts for Cas, most of the time they wanted to open for him but he never truly knew whether Cas wanted to top or bottom so he’d establish who was what before presenting himself on their bed. Cas smirked up at Dean. “Such a good little slut for me Dean. Maybe that’s what I should call you huh? My little cock slut? I know just how submissive you get when I start slapping my cock on your body. Whether it’s your hands, your perky little lips or that perfect round ass…you’re always just gagging for my dick to be in you.” Cas chuckled lowly. Dean wanted to be loud. He wanted to whimper and moan and ride Cas’ fingers like a horse but he knew he couldn’t. Last time he needed to be punished twice, he couldn’t walk properly for a week.  
Cas pulled his finger out making Dean want to whine at the loss. It wasn’t fair when Cas did this but what he did next made up for it greatly. He grabbed Dean’s ankles and pushed his legs up to press against his chest as Cas leaned down and started gently teasing Dean’s hole with his tongue. He lapped and lapped at the tight ring of muscle until it glistened with his saliva. That’s when Cas knew Dean needed his fingers again. And Cas was more than happy to give Dean his fingers. He pushed in two straight away knowing that his tongue had prepared him to take more than before.

Cas moved up to lay over Dean as his fingers worked in and out of him with force but hitting all of the right places so it didn’t hurt, only pleased. He hovered his face only centimetres over Dean’s teasing his lips by brushing them with his own every few seconds. “God I love seeing you like this baby.” Cas whispered with a hint of seriousness in his voice so Dean knew he was being genuine. “All sprawled out on a bed beneath me. My fingers working you open. I love seeing your big green eyes blown wide with lust and want. Seeing your lips all plump and red where you’ve bitten them desperate to make a noise but knowing you shouldn’t. Love seeing your nipples perk up every time my hand grazes over your chest just right. How your pretty cock bounces on your stomach desperate for some attention. That what you are isn’t it? Desperate for me. Desperate for my touch. Poor baby. Tell you what, as soon as my cock is in that tight little ass of yours, you can talk. Since you’ve been good enough to stay quiet for so long.” Cas smirked and slowly slid in a third finger. He knew he wouldn’t put anymore fingers in before his erection but he had to let Dean get used to the stretch of three fingers first.

Dean was going crazy by this point, he could feel Cas’ hot breath near his lips and was craving just one kiss from them. Cas was so right, he was a desperate mess. He needed Cas. And he didn’t know when Cas had gotten such a dirty mouth but good god he loved it. He spread his legs as wide as he could when he felt the third finger nudge at his hole before pushing in. Dean’s chest arched up into Cas with his mouth making a wide ‘O’ shape but still, he refrained from making any noise. He stared into Cas’ bright blue eyes which seemed luminous with the shimmer dominance gave them. Dean didn’t lay back on the bed holding tight to the ropes on his wrists until he felt Cas shift to kneel between his legs.

Almost the exact second that he felt the blunt end of Cas’ cock push in his hole Dean yelled Castiel’s name knowing he now could. Cas chuckled lowly loving how vulnerable Dean looked and felt beneath him. He slowly pushed himself to enter Dean fully so his hips touched Dean’s ass. Cas let out a soft sigh of contentment as Dean squirmed endlessly needing to be fucked the way he knew Cas could perform. Dean felt the mattress under him move a little when Castiel’s hands came down beside his hips to balance himself before beginning to move.

Cas started off slow. Giving small nudges in and out of Dean. He was a dominant top and could be cruel when he wanted to but even he knew he should give his bottom time to adjust to such a stretch. He gradually started gaining pace and with Dean’s high-pitched moans, he knew he couldn’t be hurting anymore. Cas slid his hand up to press on Dean’s chest firmly wanting to show him that he had full control over the Winchester.

“Look at you, just look at you. That perfect little hole I was talking about all stretched out over my cock. God Dean I wish you could see this. Wish you could see how youre mine, all mine. My cock slut. My little hunter. My innocent, vulnerable, desperate Dean Winchester. Tell me who you belong to.” Cas demanded, Dean knew better than to not respond.

“Y-yours. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine, what?”

“I-I’m yours S-sir!” He yelled followed by a long breathy moan. “A-all yours!”

“And you know the rules don’t you cock slut? If you’re good, you get a treat. But I mean it cock slut, you gotta be good for me or I’ll leave you tied up all night without coming.”  
Cas had a wide grin when one hand slid up the bed to underneath Dean’s pillow where he kept his knife. He pulled it out letting the metal reflect some light. 

“PIZZAMAN!” Dean yelled. The safe-word. Dean’s eyes were wide and staring at the knife with fear now no longer filled with lust. “Pizzaman Cas. No fucking around with knives. You’ll kill me if it goes in the wrong place.”

Cas frowned for a second and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why was Dean saying the safe-word? He hadn’t done anything more than what he always did. Then he realised. The knife. His eyes softened and he giggled a little shaking his head. “No baby, it’s okay I won’t use it for that I promise.” Cas leaned over Dean and kissed his lips gently wanting to reassure him that he would take care of him, that he wouldn’t hurt him too bad, that he loved him. He reached up with the knife and cut the ropes open with one slice. “See? That’s all knives are used for in sex. Trust me Dean.” He whispered throwing the knife away and kissing him again. Cas pulled back and looked over Dean with a soft gentle smile playing on his lips. Dean nodded and moved his arms down. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Cas just giggled and forgot that Dean was scared for a second. He pulled out of Dean for a second. Dean pouted and was about to say that he didn’t mean for him to stop completely when Cas flipped him to lay on his front. Cas sighed and rubbed over Dean’s smooth, freckly back before he slid his cock back into Dean’s bottom. Dean moaned loudly and lifted himself up to his knees so that the side of his face still pressed into the bed but his ass was up in the air for Cas to take control of. 

Cas continued a steady rhythm of thrusts in and out of his boyfriend simply adoring the sounds it was pulling from him. Then the hand that Cas was rubbing Dean’s back with slid up his back to his head and grabbed a handful of his hair yanking him up to his hands and knees with his head back. This gave Dean’s moans and croaky raspy tone as his throat was being stretched a little. Cas couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of ripples running through Dean’s ass with every rough thrust he gave. 

“Oh fuck!” Cas cursed rolling his head back. “Want my come baby?” He groaned feeling a heat pool in his stomach ready to release when he hit the right spot. Cas pulled out and used the hand in Dean’s hair to pull him around to his knees as Cas stood up off of the bed. 

Cas slapped Dean’s jaw a little, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Dean to know he had to open his mouth. Now. When he obliged with open lips Cas pushed his dick in almost immediately. Cas moaned loudly and rolled his head back feeling his climax approaching at a rapid place. Dean stared up with wide eyes knowing Cas liked the view of Dean with a cock in his mouth. Cas pushed Dean’s mouth down on himself until his whole cock was covered by Dean’s spit. Once he felt Dean swallow around him that was it. He was coming. Hard. 

Cas stood panting. His hand released from Dean’s hair and he let the submissive man bob his head and stroke every drop of come that came from Cas into his mouth so he could swallow it all. Cas bit his lip and looked down at Dean. 

“Okay, how do you want to come? You’ve been good enough, you deserve it baby boy.” 

Dean smiled widely and lay back on the bed, pulling the cock ring off. All it took was a couple of strokes on his dick and he came too all over his chest and stomach a little reaching his neck. Cas knew this was Dean’s favourite way to finish sex. Cas leaned down and started licking the come off of his boyfriend’s stomach. He continued licking and kissing at his skin until all of the come was gone and his lips reached Dean’s. dean was shaking a little and had his hands on Castiel’s back. Cas sighed happily and laid his head on Dean’s chest gently.

They stayed like that for hours. Cuddled in. naked. That was until Dean started getting sleepy, he was just about to drift off when he realised something.

“Cas where’s my knife? I need it under my pillow. It’s for protection.”

“It’s okay Dean. You got me. I’m your protection now. No one can harm you with me. You just sleep my dear. I’ll be here when you wake. I love you you.”  
Dean huffed a small laugh and nodded. Cas was such a sap but Dean loved him. He couldn't deny that. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
